


10/10

by fandomtrash_willow (Hamiltrash_Willow), m1dnight



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Weishin, bc they own our souls, bc we're gay, because why not, chat fic, fake het wooseok, lapslock, listen we have a lot of emotions and we take it out on group chat fics okay, we're just here to have a nice gay time, willow's gonna regret letting me do the tags lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-11 23:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19936591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltrash_Willow/pseuds/fandomtrash_willow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m1dnight/pseuds/m1dnight
Summary: dongyeol: why do we need a new chat againleader: because jinhyuk broke his phoneleader: and he'd locked everyone out of owner rights before that so we couldn’t add his new number inleader: because he’s a dumbassjinhyuk: HEY WAITjinhyuk: no, actually that’s fair





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so we're gay and upset so have this gay chat fic  
> stan up10tion and x1 thanku

**jinwook** has added **sooil, minsoo, jinhyuk, changhyun, wooseok, yein, gyujin, hwanhee,** and **dongyeol** to **unnamed chat.**

**jinwook** has renamed **unnamed chat** as **10/10**  
**jinwook** has changed their name to **leader**

**leader:** okay i made the new chat  
**leader:** please be normal this time

**sooil** has changed their name to **daddy**

**leader:** okay i guess not

**daddy** has changed **minsoo** ’s name to **babie**

**daddy:** ok we’re good here

**leader:** dear god

**gyujin:** to be fair, what did you expect

**leader:** good point

**dongyeol:** why do we need a new chat again

**leader:** because jinhyuk broke his phone  
**leader:** and he’d locked everyone out of owner rights before that so we couldn’t add his new number in  
**leader:** because he’s a dumbass

**jinhyuk:** HEY WAIT  
**jinhyuk:** no, actually that’s fair

**wooseok:** true

**jinhyuk:** come on, you too??

**wooseok:** :)

**jinhyuk:** I thought we were friends :/

**jinhyuk** has changed **wooseok** ’s name to **snek**

**snek:** isn’t this a little dramatic

**jinhyuk:** absolutely Not

**changhyun:** and they’re back at it again

**daddy** has changed **changhyun** ’s name to **marshmallow**

**marshmallow:** i literally breathed

**dongyeol:** good! :)  
**dongyeol:** anway

**dongyeol** has changed their name to **maknae on top**  
**dongyeol** has changed **hwanhee** ’s name to **puppy**

**puppy:** why??

**gyujin:** I can’t unsee it now

**leader:** why did i ever think this was going to be normal

**daddy:** well that was your first mistake  
**daddy:** and i can be your second ;)

**leader:** … 

**gyujin:** hyung u know minsoo is in this chat right

**daddy:** dw he knows he’s my only baby ;)

**babie:**! :)

**leader:** yeah  
**leader:** haha :)))

**yein:** oh we made another group chat?  
**yein:** what happened to the old one?

**jinhyuk:** don’t do this to me please  
**jinhyuk:** not you too

**yein:** um okay  
**yein:** well then

**yein** has changed their name to **sunyoul**

**jinhyuk:** wait i gotta

**jinhyuk** has changed their name to **stream blue rose!!!**

**daddy:** wait what does that mean

**stream blue rose!!!:** stream blue rose

**gyujin:** oh, okay

**daddy:** okay so  
**daddy:** now that everyone is here  
**daddy:** i have an announcement 

**sunyoul:** ??

**daddy:** i have Attained the Grain  
**daddy:** aka i got a job

**sunyoul:** oh my gosh really?

**leader:** i’m happy for you but  
**leader:** at the same time  
**leader:** you’re a disappointment to this family

**daddy:** im gonna take that as a compliment ;)  
**daddy:** ANYWAYS  
**daddy:** guess where it is 

**snek:** mcdonalds? 

**stream blue rose!!!:** PLEASE SAY MCDONALDS

**daddy:** its not mcdonald’s

**snek:** damnit

**maknae on top:** then y should we care

**daddy:** okay, first of all, Rude

**puppy:** where is it hyung!

**daddy:** this is why you’re my favorite son  
**daddy:** okay  
**daddy:** IT  
**daddy:** IS  
**daddy:** starbucks :)

**marshmallow:** grats

**babie:** congratulations!! will you make me drinks for free?

**daddy:** anything for my baby :)

**leader:** isn’t that against the rules or something?

**sunyoul:** no but really congratulations! you’re going to do amazing!

**snek:** wow we literally don’t deserve him

**marshmallow** has changed **sunyoul’s** name to **sun**

**sun:** !!

**daddy:** anyway! if any of y’all dumbasses want to visit me I’ll be working on mondays and wednesdays!  
**daddy:** ofc you aren’t included in dumbasses, minsoo, babe

**stream blue rose!!!:** rude  
**stream blue rose!!!:** but ok, expect screaming at your doorstep!  
**stream blue rose!!!:** or coffeehousestep or whatever it is starbucks has 

**snek:** just quit while you’re ahead  
**snek:** or at least less behind

**stream blue rose!!!:** you are literally so rude to me for no reason??

**snek:** no, you deserve it

**daddy:** x2

**marshmallow:** x3

**maknae on top:** x4

**stream blue rose!!!:** OKAY I GET IT

**gyujin:** this sounds like the plot of one of those really bad fanfictions where everyone hates the main character but little do they know they have some sort of superpower or they’re like secretly amazing lmaoo

**snek:** halfway true

**maknae on top:** the real question is why are you reading those kinds of fanfictions

**sun:** ok let’s stop bullying jinhyuk now…?

**stream blue rose!!!:** yein

**sun:** yes?

**stream blue rose!!!:** have i ever told u i love u

**sun:** yes, every day

**stream blue rose!!!:** good, just checking

____________________________________

**jinhyuk** has added **wooseok** to **unnamed private chat**  
**jinhyuk** has renamed **unnamed private chat** as **SOS**

**jinhyuk:** wooseok!  
**jinhyuk:** we’re still meeting at the library to study tonight right?  
**jinhyuk:** i literally need it so bad  
**jinhyuk:** who knew being a chem major would take actual?? work???

**wooseok:** oh  
**wooseok:** shit

**jinhyuk:**?

**wooseok:** dude i’m so sorry, i planned a date with Haeun tonight ://

**jinhyuk:** oh  
**jinhyuk:** haha  
**jinhyuk:** cool! have fun wooseok :)

**wooseok:** i’m really sorry  
**wooseok:** i completely forgot

**jinhyuk:** no it’s fine! i can just study on my own haha  
**jinhyuk:** don’t worry about it :)

**wooseok:** i’ll treat you to something later?

**jinhyuk:** seriously, don’t worry about it! it’s cool lmao

**jinhyuk** has left the chat

____________________________________

**jinhyuk** has added **jinwook** to **unnamed private chat**  
**jinhyuk** has renamed **unnamed private chat** as **help**

**jinhyuk:** fukc

**jinwook:** oh my god jinhyuk what’s wrong? are you ok?

**jinhyuk:** no i mean,, im fine  
**jinhyuk:** wooseok just blew me off for his girlfriend  
**jinhyuk:** again :))

**jinwook:** jinhyuk…  
**jinwook:** have you thought about what i asked you last night at all?

**jinhyuk:** hyung, no  
**jinhyuk:** it’s not like that  
**jinhyuk:** i’m not jealous or anything  
**jinhyuk:** it just sucks because  
**jinhyuk:** it doesn’t seem like i’m ever the first priority anymore  
**jinhyuk:** or even like, a priority at all

**jinwook:** i really hate to push the subject but…  
**jinwook:** if it were anyone else, would you feel the same way?

**jinhyuk:** of course??

**jinwook:** i’ll only ask one more time and then i’ll leave it alone but please think about it

**jinhyuk:** lmao okay MOM  
**jinhyuk:** look i’ll think about it  
**jinhyuk:** but it’s really not that okay

**jinwook:** just… give it some thought, okay? because being first priority never really mattered before, and it does now all the sudden? please don’t just shove your feelings to the side.

**jinhyuk:** okay but what if i did  
**jinhyuk:** like him  
**jinhyuk:**...like that  
**jinhyuk:** how would knowing that help??

**jinwook:** well, at least you can start understanding your feelings then?  
**jinwook:** and decide what you want to do about it  
**jinwook:** if you want to tell him, keep it a secret, come to terms with them, or anything?

**jinhyuk:** yeah, i guess  
**jinhyuk:** okay  
**jinhyuk:** thanks, hyung  
**jinhyuk:** sorry for freaking you out 

**jinwook:** you didn’t freak me out!  
**jinwook:** seriously, just come talk to me if you ever need help  
**jinwook:** you can even crash at my place if you need to! just let me know alright?

**jinhyuk:** yeah yeah i know  
**jinhyuk: :** ) thank you

**jinwook:** anytime, take care of yourself alright?

**jinhyuk:** does staying up until 3 am to finish this lab report count

**jinwook:** no. no it doesn’t. SLEEP  
**jinwook:** PLEASE

**jinhyuk:** ;)  
**jinhyuk:** bye hyung!

**jinhyuk** has left the chat


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly we have no idea what we're doing but we're having a pretty good time

**minsoo** has added **jinhyuk, changhyun, yein, wooseok, gyujin, jinwook, dongyeol,** and **hwanhee** to **unnamed chat**  
**minsoo** has renamed **unnamed chat** as **secret surprise chat !!**

 **minsoo:** okay guys!!  
**minsoo:** i thought we should all go surprise sooil hyung at work!

 **hwanhee:** okay! what are we gonna do!

 **minsoo:** well we’re gonna go  
**minsoo:** and  
**minsoo:** surprise him

 **gyujin:** how,, could i ever think that you would have anything less than an incredibly detailed plan 

**minsoo:** :(

 **jinwook:** gyujin

 **gyujin:** SORRY MINSOO WHAT DO YOU HAVE IN MIND I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING YOU DO ALWAYS  
**gyujin:** is that better :)

 **jinwook:** you’re on thin fucking ice

 **minsoo:** okay well i thought we could go in this wednesday! it’ll be his fourth day of work so he’ll be used to everything and we won’t distract him too much !!

 **hwanhee:** awww you guys are so cute  
**hwanhee:** i want a boyfriend like that :(

 **wooseok:** um

 **jinhyuk:** are you and dongyeol not?? dating ??

 **hwanhee:** uh no, hyungs its  
**hwanhee:** well we just

 **dongyeol:** we’re just fucking

 **hwanhee:** ya that

 **changhyun:** DONGYEOL  
**changhyun:** WATCH YOUR FUCKING LANGUAGE  
**changhyun:** oh no

 **jinhyuk:** more importantly,  
**jinhyuk:** what????

 **gyujin:** i mean let’s be real, we all knew about That  
**gyujin:** they’re not exactly subtle,,

 **changhyun:** but they’re not dating??

 **dongyeol:** no

 **yein:** i feel like this was not the point of this chat… 

**jinwook:** as much as i do need to have a serious talk with hwanhee and dongyeol about their… activities, i agree  
**jinwook:** let’s get back on topic, please

 **minsoo:** okay! so i think we would all just show up and surprise him by having all of us go!

 **changhyun:** solid plan

 **jinhyuk:** maybe we can bring him something too! since his birthday is also coming up

 **hwanhee:** ooohhh like those expensive pens he was looking at last week?

 **gyujin:** yeah! if we all chipped in, it would barely cost anything!

 **changhyun:** i’m down!

 **jinwook:** me too! he’s gonna love it 

**minsoo:** !! i’m excited for this  
**minsoo:** okay so, this wednesday at 6 p.m.? that’s close to the end of his shift so after we come and see him we can leave and go eat dinner somewhere!

 **jinhyuk:** there’s that barbeque place he loves near there!

 **jinwook:** ooh, you’re right  
**jinwook:** we should go there!

 **wooseok:** uh wait you mean  
**wooseok:** this wednesday at 6?  
**wooseok:** i don’t think i can do that

 **jinhyuk:** why not??

 **wooseok:** me and haeun are going on a date  
**wooseok:** we have a reservation at this nice place her aunt owns

 **jinhyuk:** okay  
**jinhyuk:** but this is like 6 days in advance can’t you reschedule  
**jinhyuk:** i mean this is kinda important 

**wooseok:** no?? we’ve been planning it for a while  
**wooseok:** besides it’s not really that important for all of us to go visit sooil hyung at his part time job

 **jinhyuk:** okay first of all  
**jinhyuk:** it’s also his birthday??  
**jinhyuk:** and he’s one of your best friends  
**jinhyuk:** does that matter at all lmao

 **wooseok:** what?? of course it does  
**wooseok:** it won’t be that big of a deal if only i miss it and the rest of you go, right?  
**wooseok:** besides, won’t we also celebrate on thursday, too? on his actual birthday

 **jinhyuk:** you know what?  
**jinhyuk:** fuck you

 **jinhyuk** has left the chat

 **wooseok:** wait  
**wooseok:** i didn’t mean to make him leave...  
**wooseok:** i didn’t think i’d actually upset him?

 **jinwook:** no… i’m  
**jinwook:** i’m sure he’s just tired. he was up pretty late last night  
**jinwook:** i’ll go talk to him  
**jinwook:** minsoo, the plan sounds great  
**jinwook:** just plan on at least the 8 of us going

 **minsoo:** okay hyung!

 **gyujin:** now we should probably start texting in the main chat again before sooil hyung gets suspicious

__________________________

 **daddy** to **10/10**

 **daddy:** hey  
**daddy:** hey  
**daddy:** what do you call a sad cup of coffee  
**daddy:** wait for it  
**daddy:** a d e p r e s s o  
**daddy:** guys  
**daddy:** now that i work at starbucks i can make coffee jokes  
**daddy:** okay you guys are probably just too busy laughing at my unbelievably hilarious joke so i’ll give you a second  
**daddy:** okay i’ll give you a few more seconds  
**daddy:** you guys must have really loved that joke

 **maknae on top:** hyung  
**maknae on top:** do you take constructive criticism 

**daddy:** absolutely not

 **maknae on top:** well you should

 **puppy:** yeah hyung I’m sorry but that was awful

 **daddy:** the younger generations have no taste 

**leader:** they have a point sooil

 **daddy:** be tr ay al

_______________________________

 **jinwook** has added **jinhyuk** to **help**

 **jinwook:** jinhyuk…  
**jinwook:** do you want to talk about it?  
**jinwook:** i know you’re upset but this doesn’t sound like it’s just about sooil…  
**jinwook:** and you usually don’t swear, so i know something is up

 **jinhyuk:** i know i shouldn’t have sworn at him  
**jinhyuk:** crap now he’s trying to dm me  
**jinhyuk:** i guess i’m just upset that he never tries to make time for us anymore  
**jinhyuk:** and i thought about what you said  
**jinhyuk:** but you’re wrong  
**jinhyuk:** i don’t like him like that, okay?

 **jinwook:** …  
**jinwook:** you do realize he does make time for us when he can right?  
**jinwook:** i’m going to be honest with you, okay? i don’t know what it is you’re hiding from but… it’s not productive.  
**jinwook:** you’re just getting more and more upset and you’re only going to end up hurting the both of you if you continue like this, jinhyuk  
**jinwook:** please, i’m just worried about you...

 **jinhyuk:** hyung… im sorry  
**jinhyuk:** i don’t want to make you worry, but it’s just  
**jinhyuk:** look even if i had feelings  
**jinhyuk:** what good would it do to admit them to myself?  
**jinhyuk:** he has a girlfriend that he clearly likes a lot  
**jinhyuk:** and it’s not like i’d get over him anytime soon, so  
**jinhyuk:** shit

 **jinwook:** jinhyuk, it’s okay  
**jinwook:** and like i said earlier, you could at least start to sort out your feelings healthily?  
**jinwook:** and maybe at least understanding your feelings would stop things like… well, like earlier from happening again because you’ll at least know why you feel so upset

_______________________________

 **wooseok** has added **jinhyuk** to **unnamed private chat**  
**wooseok** has renamed **unnamed private chat** as **i’m sorry**

 **wooseok** : jinhyuk  
**wooseok:** jinhyuk  
**wooseok:** i’m really sorry i didn’t mean to make you that upset  
**wooseok:** jinhyuk  
**wooseok:** please  
**wooseok:** this isn’t fair.  
**wooseok:** jinhyuk please respond i just want to explain

 **jinhyuk:** ok

 **wooseok:** it’s really really not that i don’t care  
**wooseok:** of course i do, it’s sooil  
**wooseok:** it’s just that  
**wooseok:** we made these plans a long time ago  
**wooseok:** and we’ve been talking about it and looking forward to it for like  
**wooseok:** weeks  
**wooseok:** and i didn’t mean to say it like that  
**wooseok:** but i just really can’t reschedule this  
**wooseok:** i’ll be there for his birthday ofc and i’ll even try to drop in if i have extra time

 **jinhyuk:** ok

 **wooseok:** jinhyuk  
**wooseok:** please at least tell me why you’re upset

 **jinhyuk:** i’m not  
**jinhyuk:** i’m just tired  
**jinhyuk:** i didn’t mean to snap at you, so  
**jinhyuk:** sorry

 **wooseok:** oh i  
**wooseok: i** forgive you  
**wooseok:** i mean, i probably deserved it,,  
**wooseok:** you’ll always be my best friend, alright?

 **jinhyuk:** haha yeah  
**jinhyuk:** you too  
**jinhyuk:** okay, uh  
**jinhyuk:** i gotta go

 **wooseok:** alright…  
**wooseok:** bye jinhyuk

 **jinhyuk** has left the chat

 **wooseok:** alright

_____________________________

 **daddy** to **10/10**

 **daddy:** hey gyujin  
**daddy:** i just realized you’re the last one left  
**daddy:** with a normal name

 **babie:** wait yeah  
**babie:** let’s come up with something for him!

 **gyujin:** no,, i’m okay  
**gyujin:** my name works fine

 **marshmallow:** why does he get a choice when i didn’t :(

 **daddy:** do not worry, son  
**daddy:** when the time comes, he will not have a choice as well

 **marshmallow:** wait why am i your son  
**marshmallow:** isn’t that minsoo

 **daddy:** NO  
**daddy:** he is my baby  
**daddy:** you are my son

 **marshmallow:** well that... clears it up

 **daddy:** great! glad we had this chat

 **snek:** GUYS  
**snek:** GUYS I MAY HAVE A SOLUTION  
**snek:** LOOK WHAT I FOUND  
**snek** has sent **[textbooktellall.png]**

 **gyujin:** so you’re telling me

 **snek:** C O W PERSON LMAO

 **sun:** wait so gyujin’s name literally means  
**sun:** cow person?

 **snek:** in Japanese

 **stream blue rose!!:** ,,,,, right

 **maknae on top:** do cows even have eyebrows

 **gyujin:** what

 **maknae on top:** do cows even have eyebrows

 **marshmallow:** no dongyeol we get it but why

 **leader:** dongyeol  
**leader:** dongyeol is that supposed to be referencing gyujin’s eyebrows  
**leader:** dongyeol, wooseok, i swear to god

 **daddy:** everything about this conversation is amazing  
**daddy:** gyujin  
**daddy:** c o w p e r s o n  
**daddy:** there’s no going back

 **gyujin:** guys please consider my  
**gyujin:** feelings

 **snek:** what feelings cow person  
**snek:** anyways why was feelings in a separate text

 **gyujin:** hit send too soon  
**gyujin:** but guys please i don’t want to be cow person for the rest of my life :((  
**gyujin:** i want a future, i’m trying to be an actor, you guys can’t do this to me,, please

 **babie** has changed **gyujin’s** name to **cow person**

 **cow person:** EVEN YOU?

 **babie:** i’m sorry gyujin but it’s just too funny

 **cow person:** i’ve been betrayed by everyone in my life  
**cow person:** the only person left to trust is yein

 **sun:** …  
**sun:** …

 **marshmallow:** yikes

 **puppy:** can we get an F in the chat?

 **leader:** hwanhee that meme is dead

 **daddy:** F

 **maknae on top:** F

 **snek:** F

 **leader:** my own children

 **stream blue rose!!:** ,,,,,,,,  
**stream blue rose!!:** F

 **maknae on top:** okay who are we gonna make fun of now

 **leader:** where did i go wrong  
**leader:** i’ve failed as a parent

 **daddy:** it’s changhyun’s turn

 **marshmallow:** LITERALLY what did i do to deserve this ??

 **maknae on top:** to quote you  
**maknae on top:** you “literally breathed”  
**maknae on top:** :)

 **babie:** consider…  
**babie:** not that i’m saying anything but  
**babie:** you guys know the way changhyun walks when he’s on the way to the dance studio or smth?  
**babie:** he… kinda looks like  
**babie:** a rap artist,,,,

 **daddy:** UNDERGROUND RAPPER CHANGHYUN RISE

 **marshmallow:** oh my god

 **maknae on top:** I SEE IT  
**maknae on top:** he Definitely tries to look cool  
**maknae on top:** but deep down  
**maknae on top:** on the inside  
**maknae on top:** he’s a marshmallow

 **marshmallow:** i’m literally a person  
**marshmallow:** muscle and organs and bones  
**marshmallow:** as far as I know

 **daddy:** false

 **marshmallow:** is that,, a threat

 **stream blue rose!!!:** oh my god changhyun  
**stream blue rose!!!:** your rapper name would be lil’ marshmallow

 **marshmallow:** actually i feel like it wouldn’t

 **stream blue rose!!!:** no, it would

 **sun:** that’s a terrible name  
**sun:** …  
**sun:** but you’re absolutely right

 **cow person:** …  
**cow person:** lil’ mar$hmall0

 **stream blue rose!!!:** I HATE IT SO MUCh  
**stream blue rose!!!:** ITS PERFECT

 **leader:** istg do you guys have even a single braincell left between you guys?  
**leader:** i hate this

 **maknae on top:** well, hyung  
**maknae on top:** you did raise us to be this way

 **leader:** i’m disowning you all good luck sooil

 **daddy:** wHAT  
**daddy:** nO  
**daddy:** jinwook  
**daddy:** jinwook  
**daddy:** jinwook???  
**daddy:** oh my god  
**daddy:** we’re all going to die

 **puppy:** GUYS SORRY I’VE BEEN INACTIVE I HAD TO CLEAN OUT A POT  
**puppy:** I BURNT MY PASTA

 **daddy:** we ‘ re a l l g o i ng t o d i e

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suddenly there was Plot,, this was just supposed to be crack i swear  
> the maknaes are wilding ig,, we don't know either  
> y'all can thank willow for gyujin's nickname


End file.
